Rescue
by TalliW
Summary: Lester and Nick Cutter have to work together in order to survive in the Jurassic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rescue or The Desperate Attempts Of Two Men Not To Kill Each Other, Part 1

"Thanks for your help, I think. Just for the record, I was in fully control of the situation. It wasn't necessary to charge in like Superman on speed and throw me through an Anomaly." Cutter glared at Lester.

Lester glared back. "My pleasure, Cutter. I must say, it would have been preferable to sit in my nice office rather than driving through the city like mad after your call. What the Home Office will say about the pile of speeding tickets and the bill for a new lion sculpture I accidentally demolished outside a Chinese restaurant I prefer not to think about.  
But of course you were in perfect control of the situation. Why did I bother at all? I'm sure you would have been able to talk your lovely wife out of her crazy idea of blowing your head off. After all it worked fabulously in the past."

Cutter glared even more. "Helen didn't intend to kill me the last time. She wanted me to join her on her journey. Why would she have suddenly changed her mind?"

"Oh, perhaps the lovely copy of you she's created could have something to do with it. I noticed the clones are incapable of decent articulation. That's an improvement in you that I would prefer myself. And it seemed the clone was in better shape, too. He certainly seems to have less of a paunch."

Cutter was tempted to reply in an unfriendly manner but was interrupted by a loud bell in the distance.

"It would be wiser to take a look around and see where we are right now instead of bickering," he snarled.

Lester huffed. "I didn't start the debate. I'm only in this predicament because I wanted to save your sorry arse."

Cutter looked at the closed off face of the civil servant. "All right. I've got to admit the situation got a little out of hand. Thanks for the rescue. Happy now? Now come on, we have to find a way out of here," and with that, he started to move.

Lester followed him reluctantly.

The surroundings were lovely. Green valleys and soft hills; forests and a beautiful lake. The scenery radiated a peaceful quiet and James Lester would have enjoyed the view if he'd been on holiday and not several millions of years away in the past.

"Cutter, what do you know about outdoor life?

Cutter turned around and looked at him, perplexed. "You need a tent and sleeping bags, and cooking utensils aren't bad either," he answered.

Lester rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I forget to pack my camping gear when I raced to rescue you from your lunatic wife. Naturally, I meant survival techniques."

Cutter shrugged. "Stephen was the expert on that."  
"That's really handy since Stephen isn't here to help anymore. Another formidable work from your deranged wife, allow me to point out."

Lester instantly realised he'd gone too far. The pain and guilt from Hart's death was still fresh in Cutter's mind and it probably wasn't the most sensible thing to talk in such a callous way about the tragic occurrence.

Cutter's right hand punch wasn't bad and it was well aimed at his nose. But Lester hadn't learnt boxing at school for nothing. His left straight-arm punch was even better.

A little blood slid down Cutter's lip and the man looked baffled for a moment. Then Cutter stormed forward and rammed his head into Lester's body. They both went down and rolled around on the ground, both of them trying to get the upper hand.

Suddenly, a third party interfered. The small head attached to a long neck which appeared from above and sniffed at them was enough to stop the two squabblers in their struggle.

"It's a Brachiosaur,." Cutter whispered, panting.

"With remarkable bad breath," Lester added, sourly.

"At last now we know we're in the Jurassic."

"Shouldn't you be able to recognise that from the fauna without a monster having to stick his snout in your face?"

For once Nick Cutter ignored Lester's barb and explained quietly: "Brachiosaurs aren't monsters. They were remarkable animals and one of the biggest from the group of sauropods. The Museum of Natural History in Berlin have got a complete specimen. I always wanted to take a look at that skeleton in person."

"That's nice, Cutter. If you do manage to bring us back to our own world I'll even travel there with you at government expense. Now do something against that remarkable animal and let's get up. Or would you prefer to continue to roll around and exchange punches like an angry teenage boy?"

But standing up was easier said than done. By now some more Brachiosaurs had come closer and were sniffing at the strange but apparently harmless creatures on the ground.

An exceedingly pert baby Brachiosaurs even scampered closer and inadvertently hopped on Lester's leg.

"Christ, is that beast heavy," Lester groaned and braced himself against the animal. With an "Eueeeks!" the baby took flight.

The dinosaur who had peered at them first wasn't happy about that and started to swing his head and whip his tail.

"Typical bureaucrats. You can even manage to get one of the most peaceful creatures in rage."

"The beast can consider itself fortunate it didn't step on others body parts or I would have taught it how mean a civil servant really can get," Lester growled and shifted his bruised leg.

Suddenly the huge Brachiosaur moved in irritaion away from them.

Cutter didn't know what had scared it and he raised himself slowly up to look around but there was nothing dangerous to see.

Lester carried on: "Damn beast. I'm not a trampoline. Nearly broke my right leg with its hopping around."

Now other dinosaurs started to run as well.

"Growl again," Cutter ordered.

James Lester looked at him angrily and cursed some more under his breath. This time including Cutter is his rant.  
Cutter heard just something that sounded like mentally deranged professor and grinned. The Brachiosaurs herd scurried hurriedly away.

"Congratulations, Lester, you're the first human to scare dinosaurs out of their wits in this time period. It seems you do an impressive imitation of a carnosaurus."

Lester looked blankly at him whilst massaging his painful right leg.

"Your ranting. You must have a tone in your voice that sounds like a predator here, perhaps a Ceratosaur or Daspletosaur," Cutter explained. "It's better if you don't growl too much or some of them might think they've found a mate," Cutter smirked.

"You think you're funny, do you?" Lester grumbled and clumsily stood up.

Cutter watched him with a spark of sympathy. His leg had to be hurting really badly.

Impulsively, he stepped closer, intending to assist the other man.

"Cutter, I don't need your help. I learnt to walk when I was nine months old and I can still remember the basics."

Lester limped away and Cutter followed with a shrug.

The Anomaly had closed and it was unlikely it would reopen soon. The small portable Anomaly detector Cutter carried in his jacket didn't show any sign of an Anomaly at the moment. It would be better to explore that area and search for shelter.

"Lester, wait, you shouldn't walk so fast with that bad leg. It needs rest."

"I'm doing fine, Cutter. No need to worry about me. Just try to keep up with me."

"Bloody hell, don't be such an stubborn jerk. Slow down. You don't even know where to go." Nick grabbed Lester by the arm and tried to stop him.

Stubbornly, Lester tried to pull his arm away. For a moment he shifted his weight onto his bruised leg. Pain shot up his nerves and he tried to bite back a moan.

When Cutter noticed it, he released him instantly and Lester dropped to the ground, exhausted.

"See, what I mean. You'll make it worse by rushing. We should rest for a while and then move on at a moderate pace."

Lester shook his head. "Just give me a minute and I will be ready to go on."

"You're really a stubborn jerk, you know."

"You mentioned that already. Can you not come up with something more creative? I, for instance, would know a couple of dozen different ways of insulting you." James Lester said with a straight face.

Cutter started to laugh and shook his head. "God, you're a real handful."

Nick Cutter looked around the beautiful countryside and waited for Lester to recover.

But Lester made no attempt to pick himself up again.

"I don't think it's a good idea to sit around in the open until it gets dark. We should find some shelter for the night, where we're safe from the animals."

"All right! Go ahead! It's your field of expertise after all. When you need someone to fill in a form in triplicate I'll be delighted to assist you. Otherwise I'll be waiting here for your return."

"It's too dangerous to separate. Come on, get up."

But Lester seemed to be on the end of his tether now.

"You should be glad, Cutter. I'm about to admit you were right this time. I don't think I can go on much farther," Lester answered, gruffly.

Nick Cutter slumped down beside him. It had worked before with a stubborn professor. Perhaps Ryan's method would be effective with annoying pen-pushers too.

"I'll not leave you behind, you git. If you stay here, I'll stay too," he declared.

Lester gave him a dirty look. "That's childish. With this leg I'm only a hindrance."

"We stay together even if I have to knock you out and carry you."

"That threat would be more effective if you had more muscles or even a gun. I'd like to see you try, Cutter. Do you fancy a broken nose?"

Cutter huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Annoyed, James Lester watched him for some minutes then he slowly tried to stand up.

Nick sprung up to give him a hand. This time Lester accepted the help without even a barb.

"We should take a look at the lake. Perhaps there are some caves. There is drinking water and the path is too difficult for the larger animals. It's the safest place we can get for now," the professor declared.

Cutter walked next to Lester, ready to support the man if his damaged leg gave him trouble. But Lester managed to walk rather well, if slowly.

The only time he actually needed Cutter's assistance again was when he had to climb over the large rocks on the last part of the path.

Exhausted, both men slumped down on a rock.

After some minutes, Nick Cutter stood up and scouted around. Mighty trees, mostly firs and spruces, some rocks as well as horsetail plants and ferns, surrounded the lake.

The lake must have been deeper at some point. Now, a small shore with wood, fishbones and dead freshwater shells was visible.

Unfortunately there weren't any caves in sight but he spied several hollows, which might have be washed out by the rain or dug by animals.

He decided a hollow filled with some ferns, surrounded by trees and bushes and so providing some protection from the sides and above, would be good enough for the night.

"I think we're safe here for the time being. Now pull off your trousers. I want to take a look at your injury."

James Lester eyed him suspiciously. "Cutter, would you kindly explain to me why I should take off my whole trousers when I can simply push up my trouser leg?"

"I didn't notice where exactly the baby Brachiosaurs stepped on your leg. If it's further up, near your thigh, it could be difficult to bunch up that much material. But of course you can just shove up the trouser leg if you prefer."

"Good explanation, Cutter. I might almost suspected you wanted to see me in my underwear."

Cutter grimaced. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm not interested in what sort of saucy lingerie you wear."

Lester spluttered, outraged. "I don't wear lingerie. Silk shorts are acceptable underwear for a modern man." Then he stopped abruptly and darted an angry glance at Cutter.

"Thanks for the information. But you in rose silk shorts is an image I'd preferred to be spared." Cutter chuckled.

Lester draw a deep breath. "Cutter, next time you need a rescue, please call someone else. I think I'd rather look at my leg alone. And, by the way, it's not your business but I'm wearing black silk shorts."

With raised eyebrows, Lester waited for a nasty reply and let his gaze flicker over the other man from top to toe but Cutter remained silent this time.

"Give me your boots!" Lester ordered suddenly.

"What for? They'll don't fit you anyway and I'm rather fond of them."

"I just want to try out an idea I have. You're wearing boots decorated with steel platelets. That's why I need it. So don't moan. Just slip them off."

Cutter frowned in confusion but started to undo his shoe laces.

When he handed over both shoes, Lester smirked at the mismatched socks Cutter sported. Although both socks were dark in colour, one had a plaid pattern in blue, the other one in green.

Cutter noticed his mistake as well. "I was in a hurry this morning," he mumbled sheepishly and wiggled his toes.

"I see, and I thought you might be colorblind. That would explain some of your awful striped shirts."

Cutter just rolled his eyes.

"All right, we need some dry grass and wood. Gather some and I'll try to get a fire going."

"Damn, Lester, couldn't you have told me that when I was still wearing my boots?" But he stood up anyway and grasped some dead horsetail and small tree branches, uttering a curse when he stepped onto a sharp twig.

Sparks were flying when Lester banged the steel plates on the shoes together over a small bundle of wood.

Finally a spark hit some sprigs of horsetail and he sighed with satisfaction as a faint trail of smoke sidled into the air.

He added more of the dried plants and soon a small flame burst up.

Cutter was impressed. "I thought you had to rub a stick to get a fire."

"You can try that next time. I'm sure you have lots of experience getting blisters on your hands with rubbing your stick," Lester said.

"Where did you learn this?" Cutter asked, curiously, ignoring the other man's comment.

"Just from a school friend. He was into Living History at the time. Always dragged me along to some history event or another. Of course usually he used fire steel and not boots. In moments like this I'm really glad you buy your clothes at the sales, professor. A designer shoe certainly wouldn't be made with high-carbon steel plates. Now move your arse and collect more wood for the fire, and look out for a bendy branch. Maybe we could make a bow."

Nick Cutter looked at him incredulously.

"Did you never see Robin Hood?"

Cutter shrugged and slipped back in his boots. "I've never seen the film. I didn't like Kevin Costner after Helen mentioned him in bed. And the episode of the series I watched last week was not my cup of tea."

Lester snorted. "I mean the old series from the eighties. Robin of Sherwood was actually good. My two younger brothers insisted we watch the series every week and afterwards I had to play Robin Hood with them."

Cutter laughed. "Who were you? Maid Marian?"

Lester crinkled his forehead in annoyance. "If you must know I was Friar Tuck."

Cutter laughed even more at that.

"I was a little more corpulent in my youth," Lester revealed with a flush.

Cutter walked away in search of some fire wood and Lester used the opportunity to inspect his injured leg. It was bruised and faintly swollen, but nothing really to worry about. Hopefully, after some rest it would get better soon.

Nick Cutter was still chuckling when he came back with an arm full of wood. "Sorry, I didn't find any suitable material for a bow on that trip, but we haven't got a bowstring anyway. After all, you can't just whittle one."

The civil servant eyed Cutter's tee-shirt with interest.

"Now way, Lester! I'll not sacrifice my clothes so you can play Robin Hood. Why don't you use your tie?"

"My tie is made of silk and the thread would be to weak for a bowstring. But a cotton thread could work."

Looking a wee bit disappointed when Cutter didn't react James Lester grasped some dry branches and feed the fire with more wood.

"I'm getting hungry," Cutter mumbled.

"And what do you want me to do now? Present you my leg to gnaw on? You're the palaeontologist. Find something suitable for dinner."

"Evolutionary zoologist," Cutter corrected, automatically.

The civil servant shrugged. "What's the difference? You know your way around the prehistoric world and that's what counts. I've lit a fire, you're responsible for providing the food."

Nick Cutter huffed and considered delivering a lecture about the differences between the two departments. But he would probably only have wasted his breath.  
Instead, he voiced his concern. "We can't rampage around destroying the fauna and flora. It could have an influence on the future. Haven't you ever heard about the Butterfly effect?"

"I've seen Jurassic Park, Cutter. I know: small changes, big consequences. But do you want to starve to death for that reason? I don't think a handful of shells, crabs or fruit being eaten will change the world. The dinosaurs snack on them all day.

"But we don't belong in this world."

"Neither did your wife. In spite of that, she's prowled around in the past for the last eight years. Did you think she did her shopping in a supermarket?"

"How do we know she hasn't change the world many times already? After I came back from the Permian, Claudia Brown was gone and Leek and the ARC suddenly existed. I can't let that happen again."

Lester regarded him intensely. "All right. I can go some days without food and you could do with a diet anyway. I hope it's not against your codex to drink some water or we could have a major problem."

"Drinking some water would be OK, I think, as long we don't kill some organisms in there," Cutter explained and rubbed his rumbling stomach. "We should gather some dry ferns to make something to sleep on."

"Feel free to do that, Professor. I'll spare my leg in the meantime." James Lester grinned smugly, ignoring the evil eye Nick Cutter gave him.

All things considered, he could have done worse. He'd always liked to sit at a camp fire as a child, dreaming about living in the wilderness.

While an angry professor collected some ferns for a makeshift bed, James Lester stretched out on the ground and enjoyed the celestial peace, only occasionally interrupted by the muted bell of some dinosaurs in the distance and Nick Cutter's low cursing.


	2. Chapter 2

"The sleeping accommodation is ready, Sir. I hope it's convenient enough for you. And thanks for your assistance," Cutter annunciated with sarcasm.

James Lester peered up at him with a satisfied smile. "Thank you, Professor. I'm sure it will be sufficient for one night."

Lester stood up and limped after Nick then stared in irritation at the hollow filled with dried ferns and leaves that the man had prepared.

"Cutter, I take my words back. It will not be sufficient. That's not bigger than a plank bed. There is no way we will both fit in there and get a decent sleep."

"Don't be such a sissy. The bed is big enough if we close ranks. We'll have to keep each other warm anyway. When you sleep you cool down rather quickly, even in tropical climates and we don't have any blankets. Near a lake it can get colder than you think."

"Where did these pearls of wisdom come from so suddenly? I remember you telling me you didn't know anything about outdoor life."

"I went on several expeditions in Mexico and Costa Rica. Some things you don't ever forget. Come on, you first. I'll huddle up to you."

"You can't be serious. I won't sleep with your groin pressed against my arse."

"OK, than I'll lie down and you can spoon against me."

"In your dreams, Cutter."

"Damn it, Lester, you're a homophobe."

"I am not hompohobe, I just don't want to come in contact with male genitals nor do I want to get close to another man's buttocks with my groin."

Cutter sighed, frustrated. "All right, we could turn our backs to each other. Would that be more comfortable for your Highness?"

"Great, then my arse will be warm while my front is freezing to death."

"Don't exaggerate. It's not that cold right now," Cutter huffed.

"But you told me two minutes ago how icy it can get near a lake," Lester pointed out.

Determined to finish the debate and get some sleep, the professor ignored him and lowered himself onto the bunk.

"You can stand there all night if you want, Lester. I don't care. Just make sure you're quiet so I won't be disturbed in my sleep."

After a moment of rustling, Cutter felt the civil servant settle down behind him.

"If you're bothered about being in contact with certain body parts you can put it between your legs. I'm not particularly keen to be poked with your dick either."

Instantly, Lester got ready to stand up again and Nick groaned in annoyance. He turned around quickly and grasped the man by the arms.

"Damn it, come here!"

"Cutter, I will not cuddle you," Lester snarled.

"What's the matter? Stephen and me slept like that all the time in the tent on expeditions when it was cold outside."

"I don't want to hear what you did with Stephen Hart to amuse yourself."

"Bloody hell, not like that. You really do have a dirty mind."

Nick Cutter shifted closer to Lester and moved his arm around him.

"See, that works. So we can keep each other warm."

"Cutter, I warn you, if you get any closer with your hip you'll be sorry."

The man he was addressing just grunted and closed his eyes then after a moment he asked: "Lester, is it possible that you make things downright difficult just as a matter of principle?"

The bureaucrat next to him chuckled faintly and simply mumbled: "Good night, Cutter!"

******************************

It was strange to wake up amongst ferns and large trees without the twitter of birds.

James Lester slowly shifted his bruised leg and stretched his shoulders, anxious not to startle Cutter who still slumbered, a faint sound of p h p h ufffff escaping his slightly open lips.

Lester grinned at the noise the other man produced. At least he wasn't snoring loudly. In a strange way Lester even found it cute.

He tried to stand up but as soon as he moved away, the professor became alert. "Where are you going?" he asked drowsily.

"Just stretching my legs."

"How is your leg?"

"Fine."

"It doesn't seem fine to me. You're move too carefully to be all right. If you need a hand..."

"Cutter, damn it, I was going to take a piss. Are you still willing to give me a hand?"

Lester witnessed something he'd never expected. Nick Cutter blushed. It wasn't just a faint flush of his cheeks. His whole face went bright red and Lester could clearly see that even his ears had coloured before the professor stood up and turned away.

"I thought so," Lester said, self-satisfied, and considered the best way to get up to attend nature's call without straining his leg further.

He heard a loud snap next to him and then Cutter handed him a crude crutch made out of a broken branch.

"That should help. If you can't manage it on your own even with this then call me. I'll probably not give you a hand but a shoulder to lean on."

******************************

"There is still no sign of an Anomaly," Cutter told him surlily when Lester came back out of the woods and sat down next to him.

"Well, we can't do anything but wait. You found an Anomaly when you were lost in the Silurian, didn't you? I guess it's likely another one will open here as well. It's just a matter of time."

"That's just it. We haven't got as much time. Lester, when was the last time you ate anything?"

"I had a wonderful lunch yesterday with beef wellington, a little rice and some..."

"Damn it," Cutter interrupted him, "I didn't ask for an exact description of your last meal. I'm already hungry enough as it is."

"Then why did you ask in the first place?" Lester huffed, irritated.

"I asked for the point in time not for the content." Cutter mustered a frown for the other man. "You know, relieving ourselves here isn't a good idea either. Our bodies could contain biochemical substances which don't yet exist in this time period and our excretions could turn out to be fatal for nature here.

"I'm really glad you mentioned it just now, after I've already taken my trip to the toilet."

Cutter shrugged. "It just occurred to me. Besides it isn't something you can suppress like hunger."

Lester eyed him thoughtfully. "How hungry are you really, Cutter?"

"It's not so bad. Don't worry. I'm fine," Cutter grunted.

"As fine as my leg?" the bureaucrat asked, wryly.

"In the films they have always something in their pockets, some chocolate bar or chewing gum at least," Cutter mused. "And in the doctor's surgery they have often sweets lain around for the brave patients."

"Unfortunately we're not in a film and I don't tend to keep chocolate bars in my suit nor do I like to chew bubble gum. I don't hand out sweets to my colleagues, either. But when we get back I might considering store some lollies in my office as a treat for good behaviour. I'm just afraid you won't get any then, either."

Lester looked at Cutter with a twinkle in his eyes and suddenly they both smirked at the image of Lester giving out sweets to Connor and Abby.

******************************

"What will they be doing right now?" Cutter sighed.

"Probably just crawled out of the bed. It's still pretty early."

"Yeah. And then they'd eat a large breakfast, cornflakes or ham and eggs."

"Cutter, you seem to have a foible for masochism. Please try to keep your mind occupied with other things than food, which we don't have at the moment."

Nick looked morosely at the ground and tried to find another topic which would take his mind of the growing pain in his stomach. "What do you think of the new Captain? Becker, if I'm not wrong."

"I gave him the job. I wouldn't have done that if I hadn't been convinced of his competence."

"I think he's a arrogant boy with a stick up his arse. Probably rising in the ranks through his connections. He's rather young to be a captain, after all.

"Very accurate estimation. But he was the best I could get. Currently the ARC isn't very high on the list of favourite projects within the Home Office. I hope Becker will learn to work with the team."

"God, I miss Ryan. At last he was a decent guy you could have a sensible talk with."

"It was certainly easier with Captain Ryan around. He had you under control. With Becker I'm never sure if he is running after you or away from you."

"And I miss Stephen."

Lester grimaced. He had known sooner or later the talk would turn to Stephen Hart. Cutter hadn't talked with anyone about the incident. He'd only written his report, this time in great detail, but had ignored any colleagues who had offered to lend an ear. The professor had buried himself in his work instead. And he had done his best to push everyone away. Even Jenny had finally given up and mentioned it would be best for Cutter to see a shrink.

"Do you feel guilty over his death? Or are you regretting the way you treated him after Helen's charming announcement?"  
Lester had decided he wouldn't beat about the bush. Cutter needed a straight talk and not pussyfooting around.

"Both. I know I'm not really responsible for his death. Helen led him into that trap. But if I hadn't destroyed that damned door panel when I tried to help her, Stephen would still be alive. Or if I'd talked everything out with him in the first place he wouldn't have believed Helen's lies."

"Crying over spilled milk will not change anything, Cutter. You were hurt by his betrayal, so your reaction was quite understandable. And it's not as if Stephen was a naive teenager. He was old enough to know what he did was wrong and despite knowing Helen's tricks he fell for her all over again.  
But may I take the liberty of asking why you never considered your wife could have been unfaithful to you?"

Cutter snorted. "I trusted her. I trusted them both. It really was a shock to learn that my best friend had screwed my wife behind my back. When I think about it, I should have known. It was so obvious from the way they behaved in those days. How could I have been so blind?"

Nick Cutter buried his head in his hands and Lester actually felt sympathy for the man.  
"And what would you have done if you had known? Or if Stephen had confessed the affair some time the last eight years?" he asked, quietly.

"I have no idea. I think I didn't want to hear the truth. I had preferred to carry on without knowing about it at all."

"What the eye does not see, the heart does not grieve over."

"Yeah, something like that. And all these years I have been faithful to her, I even tried to be after she was declared dead. You must take me for a complete moron."

Lester shook his head. "It's not unusual in my circles for one, or even both, partners to have an affair. Marriages are often arranged for mutual benefit. But I think most people prefer to be ignorant when it comes to these things. It's easier to cling to an illusion than to acknowledge the bitter truth."

Cutter raised his head and looked quizzically at Lester. "How about you? Did you ever...?"

Nick Cutter knew it was a very personal question. He was sure Lester would refuse to answer so he was surprised when Lester said: "I actually like my wife and I still respect our marriage vows. But that doesn't mean she thinks the same."

Before Nick Cutter could ask something more, Lester snatched the makeshift crutch the professor had made for him and heaved himself up. "I will take a look at the shore. Perhaps there is something we could use as container to collect water."

Nick looked after the man, who had just revealed to him in a roundabout way that he also was faithful to a cheating wife.


End file.
